


Tequila

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: She remembers him every time she drinks tequila, but tonight he walks right out of the memory and back into her life.





	Tequila

Tequila

 

**A/N: This is sort of a songfic in that I use a line from a song and the fic was inspired by that song but I do by no means post all the lyrics to said song or make the plot of the work follow the song. Enjoy.**

 

Y/N downed the shot of tequila the alcohol burning her throat along with memories of him.

 

_ Full lips giving her a sinful smile right before he leans in to kiss her. A glimpse of jade green eyes and the surprisingly delicate freckles on his handsome face, before his lips touch hers. His lips are soft and warm, and she can still taste the whiskey he was drinking. _

 

Y/N shakes herself out of the memory and orders another shot, she should know by now the taste always reminds her of him. Their time together in her mind is laced with alcohol, stress, and adrenaline.

 

_ Coming out of the bar laughing together after a hunt giddy from the alcohol and the thrill of surviving Y/N stumbles into his arms her eyes flicking up to meet his and find he’s watching her smile still on his lips. Those lips are her undoing before she has a chance to ask what he’s smiling about she in his arms and he’s kissing her. Then they are kissing. Then they are in the car and the evening ends with them tangled up together in his bed. They never talk about it the next morning, never go over what it means but that night changed things. _

 

Y/N takes another shot this one bringing a bitterer memory with it.

 

_ Y/N had lost count of how many drinks she had. She knew she should have stopped drinking a while ago but it was the only thing that made it bearable to watch him flirt with her. She wasn’t the first, the hunt after their night together had made it clear to Y/N that Dean thought of it as a one time thing. Y/N had woken up in the motel bed alone, message received loud and clear she had dressed and made her way back to her own room. The next time they finished a hunt he’d hardly been in the bar ten minutes before he was leaving with someone else.  _

 

_ But that was only the first time, she could only watch it happen so many times before she snapped, and tonight she’d had too many drinks.  Y/N stood up abruptly from the table startling Sam but before he could ask any questions she was walking in the direction of his brother.  _

 

_ Dean had his back to her so it caught him off guard when she leaned into to whisper in his ear lips just shy of touching his skin, “See Winchester, I thought you had better taste when you slept with me, but apparently I'm the exception not the rule.”  _

 

_ Dean whipped around so fast you’d think someone had burned him but the door was already swinging closed behind Y/N. He raced out after her catching her arm before she could get more than a few paces from the door.  _

 

_ “Hey sweetheart if you wanted a repeat performance all you had to do was ask,” he said with a smirk, “We could make the occasional hookup our thing.” _

 

_ That smirk it made Y/N simultaneously want to punch him and kiss his idiotic face. She went with her first instinct as her hand came down in a slap across his cheek. _

 

_ “We don’t have a thing. We slept together once, when we were drunk, and I woke alone. I’m not here for your convenience when you feel like a fuck. I’m gone,” she spat out before walking away.  _

 

_ Dean stood there staring at her back, he probably thought she was going back to the motel to sleep it off, and she did.  Y/N was also gone before the sun rose. If she hadn’t slept with him she could have continued to pretended she didn’t care, that she hadn’t been falling in love with Dean for months. _

 

The strains of a country song played over the bars sound system, “When I taste tequila, baby I still see you.”  Y/N shook her head at the apropo lyrics of the song mixed with her memories. She could almost picture Dean walking through the door of the bar the as she’d seen him do in countless similar places.

 

“Fuck me,” Y/N cursed under her breath, that was Dean walking through the door. She pushed the shot glass away and started to stand but it was too late he’d already seen her.

 

Dean gave her one of those boyish smiles that always melted her heart and sat down on the barstool next to her. 

 

“If you are here for the case you and Sam can head back to the bunker. I’ve taken care of it,”  Y/N said crisply.

 

“I didn’t come here looking for a case. I came here looking for you, and it’s just me.”

 

“Well Dean I think I was fairly clear when we parted last.”

 

“You were but I wasn’t. I didn’t leave you in bed alone.”

 

Y/N rolled her eyes, “And yet I remember it quite clearly.”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck roufoughly, “I went to get breakfast, I thought you deserved better than half drunk beer and left over pie.”

 

Y/N looked up at him startled but before she could say anything he continued, “When I got back you were gone and I figured you’d woken up and regretted what happened. That just about killed me. So I didn’t say anything, I just tried to forget about you anyway I could. I never thought what it might of seemed like to you. I’m sorry  Y/N I …”

 

Y/N stopped him with a finger pressed to his lips, “You were bringing me breakfast?”

 

He nodded his green eyes holding hers.

 

“What were you bringing me?”  Y/N a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

 

“Waffles, I prefer pancake, but I know you are a waffles girl so…”

 

This time Y/N stopped his words with her lips, kissing him hungrily one hand fisting in the front of his shirt to drag him closer to her. 

 

Y/N broke the kiss to suggest breathlessly, “Why don’t we finish this conversation in my room.”

 

Dean’s answering smile was just as sinful as in her memories of him, as he pulled her to him for a second kiss one hand moving to cradle the nape of her neck as Y/N melted against. She felt slightly dazed as he pulled back, “That’s a great suggestion Y/N, lead the way.”

 

When they got outside of the bar Y/N almost ran to the impala lovingly touching the car. “I am not sure who I missed more you or baby,” she murmured as she felt Dean move behind her.

 

He placed one of his hands on either side of her, caging her in his arms against the car, “I am sure I can do something to sway the odds in my favor.”

 

Y/N stilled, “What did you have in mind Dean?”

 

He lifted one hand from the car wrapping it around her waist and pulling her back against him so she could feel how much her desired her. Y/N shivered as the breath from his words brushed over her skin, “Well I can kiss you,” he pointed out before dragging a line of kisses down the column of her throat.

 

“You definitely have an edge,” Y/N assured him enjoying the feeling of the heat of his body radiating through her, “now take me back to the room, please Dean.”

 

“Don’t have to ask me twice princess,” he said opening the door for her before walking around to his side of the car and climbing in.

 

Dean broke every speed limit on the way to motel, and barely parked before Y/N was slipping out of the car and moving to unlock her room, before it occurred to her to wonder how Dean knew to park directly in front of her room.

 

“Dean?” she started to ask looking back over her shoulder at him.

 

He gave her a crooked smile, “I might have told the manager I was your boyfriend who had really screwed and needed to try to make it up to you.”

 

“Is that what you want to be after this?”

 

The question made Dean’s smile widen and he stepped close to her hands moving grip her hips drawing her closer to him. He leans forward pausing just before his lips brush her and murmurs, “After what sweetheart?”

 

She blushes a bit meeting his accepting his bait, “After you are done fucking me until I scream your name and am positive I am more excited to see you than your car, after I go back to the bunker with you, after we decide what I am going to say to Sam, is that what you want?”

 

“I want whatever is going to keep you with me, if that is you calling me boyfriend then yes. Yes if it means I get to have you by my side and in my arms. Yes if it means I’m the one who gets to take you home after too many shots of tequila put you to bed and wake up next to you in the morning to make love. Yes if it means we can make love not just be occasional fuck buddies. I’ll take however much of you I can get sweetheart,” he answered before bringing his lips back down to hers and Y/N melted into the kiss. 

 

She kissed him with a hunger that told him without words as he walked them back into the room kicking the door closed behind them just how much she wanted all those things too.

Y/N pulled away from his kiss gasping as her legs came up against the back of your bed. She slowly drew off her shirt tossing it on the ground, quickly followed by her pants and the rest of her clothes Dean stepping back to give her enough room to do so.

 

He raked his gaze hungrily over her body as she stood there before him naked letting him drink in the sight of her before, which they had been too rushed to do the first time they slept together. Y/N  moved to the center of the bed watching him as she knelt in the center of the bed.

 

“This is the part where you take off your clothes Winchester,” Y/N teased as he continued to stare almost transfixed at her. 

 

He simply nods not saying anything as he stripped quickly, and moved to join her on the bed. Her arms went around his neck bare skin sliding against his as she presses her body to his as their lips meet in another kiss which grows increasingly heated the longer it goes on their hands taking time to explore each other’s bodies as Y/N feels herself growing wetter and wetter as he stoaks the arousal building within her.

 

Y/N pulls back staring into his eyes for a long moment, “Dean.” she pants lips slightly swollen from their kisses.

 

“Yes sweetheart,” he murmurs back his voice rough with desire.

 

“We will have time later to all the time we want to get to know each other’s bodies, right now I don’t want you to go slow.”

 

Dean smirks laying her down on the bed and positioning himself on top of her, “I can do that baby girl.”

 

“Dean,” Y/N gasps as he fills her with a single smooth thrust of his hips.

 

“You’re perfect,” he groans back her inner muscles squeeze his cock tightly.

 

They lose themselves in the feeling of each other as pleasure builds with in them until the come crying out the other’s name.

 

Dean turns so he’s laying on his side Y/N wrapped safely in the circle of his arms. Just before he drifts off in blissful sleep he hears her voice.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”

 

“I’ll be here every time you wake up, you’ll see so much of me, you’ll get sick of me.”

 

Y/N smiles snuggling against his chest, “I’ll never get sick of seeing you especially with an ass like that, “ she murmurs drowsily her eyes closed.

 

Dean too smiles as they both drift off to sleep.

  
  



End file.
